The Orphan Keeper
by Weird Girl 14
Summary: Based on the Song, "Orphan Keeper Song",composed by Toya and sung by Kagamine Len. On the First Year, he was abandoned. He was an odd child, having horns on his head. He was known as a demon's child. Scared and lonely, he continued to live without anything to truly live for, no true reason to breathe. Why was he still living? . Short, 5 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Year**

The woman had travel rather far from her village by horse. She was deep in the woods, carrying a small child with her. The child was male, looking about one year old and he was very unusual. He wore a long, white kimono and obi; since the color white was a symbol of death, it was as if he had died. He had unusual, rather long, dark golden hair and dark eyes. But what was truly unusual about him was that he had two horns on each side of his head, pointing upwards with a bit of spiral creases in them, though, the horns were very small.

She got off her horse and placed the child on the ground. She kneeled down and hugged the child close to her as she could and gave him multiple kisses on his head and cheek. His hair had always been a sign…but why must he grow grown horns? She pulled away from her child and fought back tears.

The boy stared at her rather confused, wondering why she was crying. His mother stood up and quickly got onto the horse. The child became more confused about his mother's actions. The mother looked back only once before she ordered the horse to gallop away.

The child began crying and tried to chase after the horse, crying out for his mother. "Mama! Mama!" He wondered where she was going. His little toddler legs couldn't keep up and he eventually fell down forward, making him wail even louder.

She began to clutch the cloth that covered her chest and heart as tears began to roll down her eyes, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"

* * *

.

A/N: I do not own the creation of the vocaloids. Song created by Toya (I think?). Len by Krypton (right?). This story is of my own though, so back away, lawyers! Psh...like mosquitoes!

Weird Girl: (screams as I rise up) I'M ALIVE!

Bob: (facepalm) Always killing the mood at the end...!

WG: Hello, everyone! Sorry that I haven't done much on this account. I've been working on many things like my original story(s) on FictionPress . com (Same User name).

Bob: So, feudal Japan?

WG: ... : D Sure, let's go with that!

Bob: (facepalm)

WG: Trolls of the land of Flames will be forced to eat burnt broccoli! Silent readers will be left behind! Reviewers will be getting a hug from Bob!

Bob: ...I'm not hugging strangers!

WG: : D A hug with a review, guarantee or else you can fire paint-balls at Bob!

Bob: ...What?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fourth Year**

He survived and his horns grew out a little bit more. He wondered everywhere, not sure where to go. He never felt truly hungry. He never felt truly thirsty. He wasn't truly breathing. He was still living though.

His white kimono he always had since he was one was growing too small for him. It wasn't new looking anymore either. It was covered completely in dirt and stains with a few tears and small holes. His hair was still growing, but it was also dirty and messy. Everything about him was dirty, since there was no one to take care of him. He was still alone.

He continued to walk until he saw a clearing where a village rested. The boy started to walk towards the quiet village. He was just right outside of the village as he listened to conversations and subtle sounds he would hear.

"Pots… Horse… Clank, clank…! House… Water…" He would mimic the words and sounds he would hear. It was the only way he was able to learn how to talk.

He saw an unattended wagon filled with many items such as clothing. He walked over to it and pulled out a pale blue kimono with a light blue, thin sash that matched well with his sea-green eyes. The kimono was long enough to fall down to about his knees. He hid under the wagon and began to undress. He placed the kimono on him and he tried his best to tie the sash on him. It wasn't a perfect bow at all, but it was able to stay for quite some time. He crawled out from under as he continued to observe and wonder through the village.

His saw children running to a woman and calling her "Mother". Mother, a word he recognized before. He began to smile as quickly walked over to the woman. "Mama?" he would call out sweetly as he walked over to her.

He didn't understand who she was, but he recognized the word. It was a sweet word on memory. He didn't remember who his mother was, but he knew he had one. He didn't remember what happened to her or how they got separated.

The woman turned at saw the boy walking over to her. She quickly rushed the children into the house and quickly walked into the house. Soon, a man came out of the house with a face that looked scary to the boy.

"Demon! Be gone, demon child!" He quickly and violently started swishing his arms at him. "Go! Go!"

The child quickly stopped in his tracks as he looked around, then back at the man. A sad look came into his innocent eyes. He looked to the house. "Mama? Mama?"

"I said be gone!" the man repeated. Then he started calling out, "Demon! A demon child's in the village! He won't leave!"

Then all the women and children began to go inside their houses and the men began to gather to the spot where the boy was. The boy began to become frighten as he saw the men rushing towards him.

"Leave! Leave, you demon's child!"

"Get! Get! Get out of our village!"

"Yeah! Don't come back here ever again!"

Then men began shouting and calling, trying to scare him out as if he was an animal. The child began taking a few steps back, "Mama…?"

The men began picking up dirt and rocks and began to throw it at him. The boy started feeling the pain and quickly started to run. The men started to chase him, making sure he leaves their village. Once he left their village, they returned back to their work.

The boy returned back to the forest, tears running down his eyes. He sat down, cris-crossing his legs as he wipe his eyes a bit. He began to rub the spots where rocks had hit and to sweep the dirt off of him. He continued to cry.

"L-Leave…demon's child…" He began to repeat the words he had heard before, the ones he had learned in other villages. "Don't come back…!"

Once he was done cleaning himself up a bit and his tears had stopped, he stood up and continued to wonder across the lands, not knowing where he's going next.

* * *

.

A/N: Blah blah blah, don't have copy rights to this song or blah blah blah owned by Toya and blah blah blah blah of the blah this is my story!

Weird Girl: ;3; POOR HIM!

Bob: ...Well, life sucks. What did you expect?

WG: You're so heartless, Bob!

Bob: ...You're the one writing this.

WG: Because I like to watch fiction characters suffer. : 3

Bob: ...You scare me sometimes.

WG: Flames without true reasons will be expelled to the land of fire! Silent readers will be an outsider! Good reviews will be able to hug that poor boy!

Bob: ...Another hugging reward again?

WG: ... -w- Or you can do anything you want to Bob!

Bob: ...Let's go with the first one.

WG: That's what I thought~


	3. Chapter 3

**The Seventh Year**

The boy continued to wonder the lands. He continued to walk until it got dark, so he stopped where he was and decided to sleep. He was seven years old now, his kimono shorten to the middle of his upper legs and his horns grew a bit more. He felt empty and he felt so lonely. He never realized how alone he was until he was able to understand that nobody wanted him. He finally remembered why he was alone.

He had been recently seeing it in his dreams. There woman riding on horseback, riding away from him. He wondered if that was his mother. He barely remembered her, and he could only see the back of her head. Why did she leave him? That, he didn't understand. Did his mother hate him like every other person did? Maybe she doesn't hate him, and they simply got separated and that she probably looking for him right now! But…why do the other people all hate him? He never could find out why.

He continued to sleep and dream. Over and over again, he relived his mother leaving him. His dream abruptly stopped when he heard a snarl. He quickly sat up and looked around. He saw wolves, surrounding him, hunting him. The boy began to panic; after all, he couldn't run because they're surely faster than him, and in which direction? He was _surrounded_. He began to pull his knees in and he started to cry.

The wolves started to step closer and closer. But something strange start happened. When one wolf went for a lunge, right before it was able to take a hold of the boy, it completely stopped itself. The wolf bowed his head and placed its tail in between its legs and started backing up. The other wolves started to sniff, and when they came to a conclusion, they started to do the same. Finally, the pack turned around, whimpering as they darted away.

The boy watched them leaving, confused. Was this how he survived from wild animals all this time? But still…did animals hate him, too? He didn't really do anything to scare them away, but he was still thankful that they decided to leave him alone so he could live another day. Still shaken up, the boy continued to cry and tried to force himself to stay awake, but he eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, he was rather tired, but he woke up when the sun had woken up. He continued to walk in an unknown direction. He continued walking until he started to hear a village near by making a fuss. He quickly started running to the sound's direction to see what was happening.

When he arrived, he observed the village from a distance, seeing what was happening. There was a little girl who appeared to be a bit older than the boy, and the girl was rather strange. She wore a long, nice fitting, pale pink yukata with a burgundy obi and a white ribbon tied in her hair. She had her hair shoulder-length short and she seemed full of energy and mischief. What was strange about her was that her hair was the color of the morning sun and on top of the child's head was horns pointed down. On the side

"Ha! Foolish humans!" the child laughed evilly. "You _dare_ ask me to leave without giving me anything first? I shall put a curse on this village that would cause disease and famine!"

"She's bluffing I tell you! Sh-She don't have such powers!" a farmer stated unsurely. "Besides! She's only a child! I'm sure she's too weak to do such things!"

"Oh? How do you know? Would you rather take the risk?" She looked over at him.

"Just give her what she wants! This year has already been hard for us, so just give anything to her!" A woman called out.

The men started talking to each other in whispered voices until who appears to be the leader of the village spoke up. "Fine! What do you want from us?"

"Hmm…" the girl started to tap her finger to her cheek. "Some rice and cooked fish!"

"But demons don't have a real need to eat!" a man in the back stated.

"And that is why it's a _luxury_!" she pointed out. "Now, give me three bowls of rice and three cooked fish and make it to-go so I can leave your sight as soon as possible!"

With that, many people began rushing to gather what she had ordered and quickly packed them in a bundled and handed it to her. She smiled happily at the people as she took the bundled, looking as if it was a bit heavy for her. She swung it around her shoulder, stumbling to side to side until she finally got her footing again; she turned around and tried the best she could to skip off.

The boy didn't want to lose her, he was so curious about her. He quickly ran, following in her direction, going around the village instead, but luckily, it was a small village. He quickly looked for her, but he saw no sight of her. Was she faster than he thought? He continued running in the direction he saw her in until he stopped at a river. He stopped and looked around. The river would definitely be too deep for her to cross it—especially with the items she was carrying, right? She could have gone up, or down or maybe even across the river. Where did she go?

He then saw some golden hair from behind a tree, but when she realized that he saw her, she began running again. He quickly ran to follow her; he wasn't going to leave her alone. He continued running until someone from behind quickly grabbed hold of his shoulder and pulled him back, pushing him to the ground.

"Why are you following me?" the girl asked, placing her fists on her hips. "It's creepy!"

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I hid and waited for you to get past me and—"

"No…to get people to listen to you." He explained.

The girl sat down in front of him. "It's _easy_! They're scared of people like us and when you scare them more, they'll do anything to get rid of you—even do what you say!" she smiled happily.

"People like us?" he stared at her confused. "You know what we are?"

"What? You don't?" she looked at him rather surprised.

He shook his head.

"Wow…you would think you would know by now." She sighed. "We're demons, silly!"

"Demons?" he remembered always hearing that, but he never knew what it meant. "What are demons?"

"Hmm…from what I learn, we're children of bad omen with powers—but we're the kind that are usually born from humans first, but we're not really the human's children."

"I don't get it."

"I don't either, but that's what I heard from an old lady." She said.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"My name is Rin!" she smiled. "What's your name?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know your own name?"

"I never learned…my mom and I got separated from each other when I was really young." He explained. "I've learned to talk from watching how people talked."

"Oh! Well….what if I give you a name?" Rin suggested. "Or do you already have a name?"

"I don't know much about names…so you name me!"

"Hmm…you look like a Len." Rin stated as she tapped her fore-finger to her cheek.

"Isn't Rin and Len the same besides the vowel sound?" he asked.

"You don't know much about words, but you know about what a vowel is!" Rin sighed. "Do you want it or not?"

"I don't know much about names…so I'll be Len from now on." He stated with a slight nodding of his head. "Len…it's weird to have a name. I have to get used to it…I hope I don't forget it."

"I'll remind you if you forget!" she said. "We're going to be sticking together from now on after all!"

"We are?"

"Isn't that why you followed me?"

"I don't know…I was just curious."

"Well, do you want to stay together or not?" Rin asked. "It gets pretty lonely, you know…"

The boy, Len, thought about it. It's true, it does get very lonely…he likes the thought of having a friend. "Let's be friends."

"Good!" Rin went over and grabbed her bundle and brought it closer to them and she began to untie it. "Here! Let's eat!"

"But we don't need to eat." Len stated.

"But food taste good no matter what!" Rin smiled. She pulled out a bowl of rice that had a lid on it, took of the lid and she licked her lips. "I'm digging in!" and so she did.

Len grabbed a bowl of rice and also took of the lid. He stared at it, not remembering what it's like to eat food. Has he ever eaten food before? He shrugged as he started to eat. A grin appeared on his face. "It's good!"

"Try the fish!" she placed the bowl aside and handed a fish to him. "Just avoid the bones!" She also grabbed a fish and started to eat.

Len took the fish and began eating without hesitation. "This is good! I see why people like to eat!"

"Well, we don't _need_ to eat, but the humans do." Rin pointed out.

"Why don't we need to eat?" Len asked, continuing to eat.

Rin didn't answer for the longest time. Len thought that she might not know, so they continued eating until there was no more food left. Then looked up at Len, late, but finally answering his question.

Rin wiped her mouth with the inside of her sleeve. "I don't think we have our own physical bodies exactly… We're only here by people's memory."

"People's memory?"

Rin got up and walked over to the river, washing her hands. Len walked over and started to mimic her. Rin splashed some of the water on her face and wiped her face dry with her sleeve, and Len did the same. Rin stood up and stared down at her reflection and sighed.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" she sighed again. "You and your mother didn't get separated, she abandoned you!"

"No she didn't!" Len protested feeling his heart ache, but he also had the feeling he knew all along. "She just lost me!"

"No she didn't, she threw you away!" Rin looked at him with an angry look. "My father and mother did the same to me when I was five! It's because we're demons, they threw us away!"

Len looked at her, trying to hold back tears, wanting to deny it. But what proof did he have? All he remembered was his mother leaving him. But she would have obviously known something was missing. Could it be true that they were abandoned?

She looked back at her reflection, her blue eyes saddening. "I purposely go to every human village I can find and cause trouble… All demons do."

"Why?" Len asked, seeming confused.

"All demons are different, but we all have the same thing in common…" Rin paused before she continued. "If 'we' are to disappear from the human's memory, we would _truly_ disappear. We're only anchored here in this world by memory…"

"Really…?" Len thought about how he never seen many humans and he was scared what she said might be true. "W-W-What's it' like to b-be forgotten…?"

"It's scary…very scary…" Rin started to stare at her hands, then she spoke like she was speaking to someone else now. "Please…please don't forget me…I don't want to disappear again…it's scary…it's so scary…" she then placed her face in her hands as she started to cry.

Len stared at her crying for a moment. He took her hand and held onto it as firmly as he could. He knew her anguish was growing. He smiled, "It'll be alright…"

Rin looked at him, smiling, holding his, also very firm. They sat down side by side as they leaned up against each other, staring at their reflections and trying to think of calming thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I only own this fanfiction but I do not have copyright to Len or Rin. : D So derp away, lawyers! AGWY FACE!

Bob: It's good how this chapter was longer...but you just killed the mood once again.

Weird Girl: No need to thank me...I'm just doing my job! ^-^

Bob: It wasn't really a compliment...

Weird Girl: Reviews will beg a nice _huge_ buffet served by Bob and silent readers will DISAPPEAR and trolls will be served invisible food.

Bob: ...Lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Eighth Year**

"We will place a curse on your village!" Len began, "You will starve and become ill! Your women will become bare and your village will be raided!"

"You humans don't know what you set upon yourself!" Rin added with a devilish grin. "You will regret being so rude to us!"

Rin and Len have been moving from village to village, threatening with false curses to scare the village into getting things they want. Rin told Len that it's always hard to forget things that scare you. This was their way of being remembered so they would never disappear…while getting a few pleasures.

"We'll give you anything!" the people started offering. Rin and Len smiled happily at each other.

They took anything they could get their hands on and quickly left the village into the woods to rest. They've been together for a year now. It was the time where the sakura flowers fell off, leaving only green in the trees. The cicadas filled the air with their songs as the sun warmed the earth.

"You're getting better and better as the months go by!" Rin smiled as she stuffed rice into her mouth. "You're getting almost better than me—almost!"

Len smiled and continued to eat. They ate rice, fish, and even beef that night. They had new, fresh, clean blankets now and their kimono cleaned. They had received new combs to untangle their hair.

They ate everything was there and planned to visit the village in the north the next day. They cleaned their faces with some of the water they had in a bamboo water container they carried. They combed their hair and stretched a bit.

"The sun's not down yet." Len stated, "What do we do now?"

"Hmm….hide and seek!" Rin suggested.

Len began to whine, "I _hate_ that game! Let's play Kagome or something else!"

"Too bad! I'm the leader so I say what we do!" Rin declared, "I say we play hide in seek so we play hide and seek!"

"Fine!" Len whined, "Start counting then!"

"I'm not counting!" Rin then tapped her finger to Len's shoulder, "You're counting! I want to hide!"

"Fine." Len didn't try arguing this time. He went up against a tree, hiding his face as he started to count.

Rin giggled, quickly looking around for a place to hide. She paced around, looking at the trees and seeing if they were climbable. Once Len hit six, she panicked a bit. She quickly dove behind a bush; creating a loud thump sound and making the bush rustle a bit. She giggled more and waited until he was done.

"Hatchi… Kyu… Juu!" Len quickly turned around, "Ready or not, here I come!"

He looked over at the bush, remembering where he heard the thump and rustling. He smiled, glad that this game was going to be over rather soon. He quickly ran over and looked behind the bush.

"Found you!" He smiled, but it soon faded. He saw Rin's ribbon…but no Rin.

He picked up and looked up at the tree that was closest to the bush. He looked up and checked the best he could, to see if she was up in the tree. He didn't find her. He looked in the bushes and up in the trees and behind them. He couldn't find her. He quickly picked up the pace as he searched.

"Okay, Rin!" Len began to call out, "You win! Come out now!"

No answer.

"Come on, Rin!" Len began, "It's not funny!"

The cicadas continued to sing.

"I have your ribbon, Rin!" Len held up the ribbon. "Don't you want it?"

His heart began to race more and he clutched the ribbon tighter. He looked at the orange sky turning dark as the red sun began to set. He turned 180 degrees and continued to call out.

"Rin! It's getting dark…!" Len stated, then he began to cry. "Rin! I'm scared…! Rin! Where are you? Come out now!"

Len went to the center of the opening and continued to cry. He could only imagine where she went. He wanted Rin to come back. He cried more. Why did she leave?

"Rin! Rin!"

* * *

A/N: I do not own the song blah blah blah, I only own the fanfiction. I have the right to remain silent, anything I say can and will be used against me. I have the right to have an attorney, but if I can not afford one, then one will be provided.

Bob: ...We waited this long for a crummy chapter like this?

WG: SILENCE, YOU FOOL!

Bob: What? I'm stating what everyone's thinking!

WG: Reviews will receive cookies, silent readers will be forgotten and disappear forever and never will be recalled!

Bob: ...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fourteenth Year**

Six years. Six years has passed since the day his friend disappeared. He traveled alone for six years. Len was fourteen now. He stopped going from village to village, feeling hopeless. He remembered that Rin said scaring villagers would cause them to remember them, but that didn't work. Rin was still forgotten. Len realized now…they were only kids. He was only a kid. Why would one be scared of a child—even one of a demon? He continued to travel the island of Japan—alone.

It was late at night. The air was cool and crisp. The stars were bright and the sky was painted with nebulas. The moon, besides the stars, was an only source of light. It was the time of the Twins. The cicadas sang their songs. Too familiar it was to him. It was around the same time Rin had disappeared.

Len sat on the grassy hill, surrounded by trees, looking down at Lake Biwa. The water was beautiful as it reflected the light of the moon, shimmering. His old yukata fit well enough to cover him. His hair had grown a bit more and so did his horns. His horns had grown much longer now. Len's sea-green eyes sadden as he stared at the lake, pulling his knees in. Memories and thoughts suddenly began to fill his mind and heart. Could it have been because it was around the same time since he last saw Rin?

Why did she disappear? Why was she forgotten? How come he was still here? Why wasn't he forgotten? Who was still remembering him? His heart ached. Who remembered him?

His parents. They were the only ones to remember him—the only ones that know him. If only they could still continue to remember him…to think about him every day. But wait…if they still think of him… Why did they through him away? If they're still thinking of him…why did his mother throw him away? What were their feelings when they were throwing him away?

Why didn't she start looking for him…? He was right here. Why don't they find him? Len then realize that he did move around way too much…but did they given up searching? Why? Why did they throw him away?

Len slowly began to feel the horns on top of his head. Could this be the reason? Was it because he was a demon? Was it fear that they through him away? If he wasn't a demon…would have he been kept?

If he wasn't a demon… If he wasn't a demon… If he was a human—would he have been kept? Len nodded slightly to himself. He wouldn't have been thrown away. Len looked up at the sky, seeing the Gemini constellation. If he was human…nobody wouldn't be in agony. She wouldn't have been in agony, and things didn't have to end this way. If he was human…he would have been able to keep Rin by his side—laughing. He would have remembered her.

But…he wouldn't have met her if he was human, though. She would have disappeared either way, right? Or would she still be here..?

_If I was a human… What am I…?_ Len's eyes began to tear. _Where would I go…? Where would I disappear to?_

He quickly stood up and shouted, "If you still remember me—why did you give me away? I'm right here! Find me! I'm right here, Mother!"

His heart started feeling lighter as he shouted. He heard footsteps and noises coming from behind him. He turned around. A pack of wolves stood there, staring at him. They didn't look aggressive or friendly. Len sadly stared at the wolves. He remembered his last encounter with wolves—oh how they behaved like every other animal. He wondered if they were the same pack from before. They surely do look it.

"…Why are you here?" Len ask them.

They just stared at him. Soon, the leader began howling and then the others joined in. To his ears, the howls sounded like a song—a beautiful…sad song. Len just watched them, feeling light at heart—not heavy as he had felt before. Len started to cry a bit more. Their singing slowly came to a stop before they started turning their backs to walk back into the woods, but only one wolf stayed behind—the leader. He stared at Len.

"…I guess it's true…every song ends…" Len spoke to the wolf. "So…goodbye…"

The leader of the pack turned his head as he went to go meet up with his other pack. Len looked at the moon's reflection on Lake Biwa…on last time.

* * *

A/N: I do not own "Orphan Keeper Song" nor do I own Len and Rin. But I _do_ own this fanfiction. ...Oh, and I do not own Lake Biwa.

Bob: ...We waited this long for _this__?_

WG: ...I'm a procrastinator...?

Bob: ...I'm talking about your writing.

WG: YOU'RE SO MEAN!

Bob: (reading cue cards) If you review this story...you will get 100 cookies of your choice. Silent readers will disappear into nothingness. Trolls will-...will be potato?

WG: PO. TAT. O! (evil face)

Bob: . . .


	6. After Stuff

**After…Stuff.**

**Bob:** …After stuff…?

**WG:** …Yes. After stuff!

**Bob: **Anyways, so what do you want to tell the audience today?

**WG:** For the longest, I thought I can never write a short story…but it turns out—I have a couple of times. This one is an example. Though…I think I'm terrible at them—especially the 2 page ones you have to do at school. How…the frick…can you be descriptive while keeping it 2 freaking pages?

**Bob:** True…True…

**WG:** Anyways. I was a bit disappointed in this story…not turning out how I thought it would. But it's better than _Cactus and the Mirage_ fanfiction I had written. Though, still, I'm disappointed.

**Bob: ** Yup, it was terrible.

**WG: ** W-Well! I always have trouble telling a story that's already been told! And just like, "Cactus and the Mirage" and "Orphan Keeper Song", they've already told their story quite well. Therefore, I couldn't be my best at writing a fanfiction for them. I work more with the vague-ish stories like "Kagome, Kagome."

**Bob: **Keep telling yourself that… Keeping giving that excuse.

**WG: **NEIN!

**Bob**: …Oh, you still remember some things from your German lessons.

**WG:** I practice. =w=d Ich habe hunger. Ich learne deutch. Ich bin in amerika!

**Bob: **…We're getting off topic. …And I don't think the last phrase you said is grammatically correct.

**WG: ** I agree to both of those terms and agreements.

WELL, BYE EVERYONE!


End file.
